Unseen Moon
by coldDiamond
Summary: With the arrival of a new student,outcast Sara Spectile is about to have her whole world changed when she begins to discover the roots of her real family and a killer on the loose for her
1. Chapter 1

(Ch.1)

I was walking mutely into school, music flowing through my ear buds and shutting out the world when someone grabbed my backpack and hauled me to a stop. I jerk backwards and tried to regain my footing. My earphones were yanked out of my ears by someone.

"Sara. Perfect" a person said.

The authority voice easily recognized as principle Miller. Smiling like he caught the winning fish. All my 3 ½ years of attending Emerson high, I've been really good at being invisible, but somehow the students and teachers notice my existence for the worst torture. Like the insulting gossip from the girls, harassing and ignorance from the boys, and unknown questions asked by teachers. I seriously despised everyday attending this place. I loathed my foster mom Claire for insisting we move here when she first got me as a toddler, instead of staying in the city. I was literally like a non-entity living in Silver Water Falls. A town like every dead town.

"I'd like for you to show Mr. Livean around." Principle Miller said, gesturing to the young man next to him, who wasn't paying attention and looked completely bored "It's his first day and he might have some questions and help. I would be most grateful if you would give him a lending hand" he gave me a sheet of paper and left inside his office. I groaned mentally and read the paper.

"Scott Livean?" I asked the guy. He finally turned to face me. Wow, he was incredibly handsome. Face features very rugged and smooth, deep jeweled blue eyes, square jaw, pale skin and blue black hair that fell over his forehead. He was lean with broad shoulders and toned muscles, you could see very well through his tight but loose black shirt. His physic was somehow more powerful than the football players, probably by the way he carried himself. His eyes quick but movements slow, animalistic. I saw the students passing, eyeing him with curious but feared expression.

"Well, it says here you have math first then history, then biology after. Mechanics is outside but easy to find. All these classes are in this area, but P.E. and English are upstairs" I began walking to his math, not mentioning the fact that he had P.E. and English with me. I didn't want to burden him with my presence; I knew he had to be annoyed that I was helping him. We went down the hall making a sharp turn to the left when someone's shoulder purposely bumped mine, extra hard. I faced the ever so popular Alice Deviel. Varsity cheerleader, swimsuit body and head full of luscious blonde hair. She's hated me since freshman year when I spilled paint on her miniskirt in Art. And I made a point of not saying sorry. She was rich and better looking than anyone in Silver Water Falls, and acted exactly like her twin brother, who I must say, is more psychotic than she.

"Better watch where you're going, vermin" she spat, anger behind her perfect make up "I'd hate to see you fall and bleed." If I was smart I would nod and keep my head down like every other girl, but Claire said I had a knack for never backing down. I tilt my head, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Because I know I'll find that person and ruin her perfect constructed nose job" I say calmly. Alice knew from experience that I would get my butt whooped by her, but still she quickly put her hand on her face, rage and embarrassment inside her features. I hear a muffled cough that sounded like a smothered laugh next to me. Alice takes notice of Scott and immediately changes to fake girly flirt.

"Hello there" she said, standing in front of him, chest pushed up "I'm Alice. And you must be new."

The flutter of her eyelashes made me gag, ugh the humanity. Scott had to be falling for it, every boy senior has. Alice and he would be like the romance novel cover. Alice holds her hand out, wanting him to kiss her knuckles for an introduction. I snort, Scott did not seem like the gentleman kind of person, to masculine and tough looking.

"Scott Livean" he said flatly, not meeting her touch.

"How quaint" she says, letting her hand fall, not the least bit faltered "I must show you around Emerson sometime, I know it must be awful to have Suicidal Sara bore you. I, on the other hand, have lots of time and talent to show you anything and everything" her lusty voice held expectation that no man in his right mind would refuse.

"That's alright. I think I'm good" Scott confirmed. She shrugged, trying to play off the rejection coolly, but I could see her shock and disappointment. Scott just earned my respect and utter loyalty. The bell rang and I pulled Scott with me to hurry to his class.

"Well that was interesting" Scott commented, side glancing at me.

"That's Alice for you. Crazy and beautiful" I tell, not meeting his eyes. It had me confused why he didn't accept her offer; even if he wasn't attracted to her (fat chance) he had to want to get rid of me. Even I didn't want to be his tour guide, this social contact made me nervous.

"She's not beautiful" he said honestly.

I gave him my best crazy person look "Are you anyhow on drugs?"

He laughed "there is more to beautiful than appearances."

"Could of fooled me" I say, stopping at his class and handing him his paper "I'm sure you can find someone else to help you to your next period" as he grabbed the paper, he seized my forearm as I turned to leave. Eyebrows pulled together.

"Why would I ask someone else? You're supposed to help me to all of them"

"Says who? Besides, you don't want _me_ for help so.." I tried pulling my arm back but his grip was like iron.

His smile was sweet but menacing "Trust me, if I didn't want you, I'm positive I could of ditched you the first time we met and I would appreciate it if you could help me the rest of the day."

I set my jaw tightly shut, glaring at him" I'm not going to help you if you're going to ditch me later when you get bored."

He shook his head "I promise I wont. I really do need you" a hidden meaning was behind his words I bluntly ignored.

I sighed, frustrated "Ok, I guess. I'll see you here after class."

He smiled and my heart faltered at the sight. He could melt a girl in the spot with those pearly whites. He was nothing like a regular teenage boy. He held a dominating atmosphere and wicked glint in his face. And handsome, like someone a girl would dream up and fantasize about during the day.

My arm tingled where his skin met mine, a familiar touch I though happened when I was younger. I shook my head, shaking the nonsense way.

"Umm, Scott" I say, avoiding his gaze. He quickly realized he had ahold of me and dropped my hand like it caught fire.

"Sorry" he says. I walk to my first and continue my usual routine before Scott came and destroyed it.

Mr. Johnson didn't scold me for being late to biology. An email was being sent to all my teachers by principle Miller, saying I would be tardy for showing the new kid around. I hurried to get Scott after three periods, next I would have to be in class with him till. I buried the fact I was a little excited to be in a class with Scott. Not just because he was attracted, more to the reason he had something about him that made me curious. Not because he was new and something different, that would be Alice's reason for trying to hook up with him.

Mr. Johnson passed out newspaper articles to everyone. I picked mine up and read the highlighted paragraph:**Slaughter and Mayhem; wild animal attacks at large****.**

"As you all know, there has been a crazed hysteria of attacks going on in this state" Mr. Johnson announced "people being killed and mutilated. They say it's too savage to be a person but to skillful to be an animal" he leans in against his desk, arms crossed, staring at us "So what else can it be?"

"Bigfoot?" someone offers, students giggle "A bear?"

"A mountain lion" Andy Berkyets puts in.

"Why does this even matter? We're studying the body system right now" one of the honor roll kids asks.

Mr. Johnson picks up the paper and reads out loud "the killings are considered random, with nothing linking the victims together. The gender, the race, the age group, and the stereo types all are different. However, one small piece has each one similar. The DNA strands of the victims were erratic, showing extra different chromosomes. Though none of the people killed were blood related, they had a special blood type that has speculators thinking the killer must be in the medical profession. But no evidence has popped up." Mr. Johnson looks at us, all quiet and probably confused like cattle.

"Doesn't that strike anyone as strange?" he asks "the innocent people were 100% different, yet a small matter of DNA made them the same. It's completely mind racking for viscous murdering's to have that in common." I could tell he desperately wanted us to see the significance in this new development but truth was none of us cared. Things in the world meant very little to teenagers. I was busy staring out the window, with my hand doodling. I hardly ever paid attention to school.

"Tomorrow we will be talking blood test and on Thursday I will give you an assignment to test a subjects DNA. I will give you a number and find volunteers to participate around school" Mr. Johnson announced before the bell rang. I strolled to the girls' locker room and changed for P.E.

When I finally got into the auditorium I saw people gawking at Scott. His dark hair was wet and face looked really peeved. He sat with my class on the bleachers but as far away as he could get. I waved to him but sat at the bottom, shuffling my iPods song list. I felt hard thumps vibrating through the wood like someone stomping down the bleachers. Then again, somebody yanked my earphones out with a jerk. I look next to me in the face of Scott. But instead of drooling over his handsome face like other girls, I simply glared.

"I hate it when people do that" I told. He smirked.

We sat quietly at first, me pretending to stare effortlessly around at small little things. But when I did turn back to him, he sat very still, studying my face. It was a warming feeling brought to my heart, a place that's been numb for a while. Our connection was broken by a loud noise towards the gym doors. We all looked to see senior football players entering, and in the lead was Nick Deviel. Alice's brother. His dirty blond hair was at shoulder length but today pulled back. His gorgeous face and natural tan made him the hunk of the school, that and because his V shaped torso and great balance of muscle. But luke warm yellow eyes were very strange. He strode in with other jocks,looking confident and overly devious.

"Know him?" Scott asked, as I averted my attention from his direction.

"That is ALice's brother" one of the freshamn near told Scott,over hearing his question "Makes her look like a garden snake compared to his vipor." the quivering fear was thick in the poor kids mouth as he spoke,But Scott appeared unimpressed, and turned to me for clarification.

I shrugged "He just a jerk who like to think he's the king of this unholy place" I tell 's eyes meet with mine, a shine deep inside his held me like a spot light. completly, unregretably handsome he was, something fertal layed beneath.

The Couches whishel blew and broke our trance like the classes began lining up in a rows for attendence.I took to my place between two girls and Scott walked to the end.  
"Alright" Couch Platt yelled "we're gonna have ourselves a game of up first, then the ladies.I don't want complaints"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright" Couch Platt yelled "we're gonna have ourselves a game of basketball. Boys up first, then the ladies. I don't want complaints" He blew the whistle once more, louder.

The boys began to file in and the girls sat on the bleachers. I took to my place away from them, a little curious to watch, Scott seemed out of place with the awkward, over cocky, stoner guys. When the guys were in groups they began to throw the ball around. Of course, no surprise Nick had his team ahead with points. In honesty I always wondered if things would get better when high school was over. People who stood out and became an all-star in school were told to go on and achieve even better in live as they grew older. Where was I headed?

Just as I was lost in thought, Scott was tossed the ball, he dribbled it to the hoop. Nick blocked him from shooting and was about to do his shoulder knock down to steal the ball. But suddenly with incredibly speed, Scott faked a turn and went another direction making Nick loose his footing and stumble as Scott threw the ball and made it with all net. His team cheered as well as some girls. Nick stood with a face full of cold hatred. He took a place guarding Scott. When one boy passed the ball to Scott, Nick took his elbow and jammed it into Scott's ribs. It was a quick movement that pained Scott to double over and Nick to steal the ball and score points. The couch wasn't even paying attention, as long as kids were being active during class. My spine tingled as I was tempted to go help him. But as I slowly stood to take a step over there, Scott straightened and went back to playing. Just like a guy, play the tough guy act. I sat back down. It was on.

When the third part of the game began, guys were trying to get pass the blockers and doing little tricks with the ball. When it was finally in the hands of Nick, he dribbled and kept his back to Scott. Then he tried turning and that's when Scott let his leg out and for the second time sent Nick diving for the floor. Some students laughed and smiled in approval. Maybe it was a fair game to get back at the nasty jock for all his years of tormenting others less than him and I'm sure Scott would be known for taking a stand though he didn't fit the criteria of being one of the outcast of school, but I couldn't help but feel irritated at the fighting, especially when Nick stood and pushed Scott, both went face to face sending icy glares at each other. Like usual, people came from all over the gym to circle the two who looked like they were about to fight, but before I lost sight of Scott from the kids flocking near I saw a strange green shine in his eyes. I went rigid all over as recognition hit my brain. **Tapetum lucidum, **I learned of it in biology when we were reading of an animal's body. It's never seen in humans and the color belonged to the species of wolves. What the hell?

As I racked this in my head, two teachers broke up the ring of people threatening everyone with detention and pried Scott and Nick apart to question them harshly. Both shook their heads but still the fury between them was undeniable.

"End of class" couch Platt yells "hit the locker rooms." Kids started exiting the gymnasium and the adults escorted Scott and Nick to the principal's office. Scott threw one last glace my way, I shook my head at him and strode into the girls area. Dumb fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The ending of school was like the chains being ripped and had me running to freedom. Of course there was always tomorrow for more adventures, but I continued to ignore it, just like I continued to dodge Scott the rest of the day. I kind of felt bad for doing so but I couldn't risk being involved with a confirmation like he had started with Nick. That could not end well.

Walking home felt relaxing compared to being stuck on a bus full of loud kids I spend the whole day around. None of them would even see me, I was like a ghost. And those that did would whisper to their friends and make sure not to make eye contact. It made me wonder why the repelled from me. I wasn't ugly or beautiful like Alice. Nothing about me was so horribly out of place. I appeared like every normal girl, except for the horrible rumor that was spread around when I was younger. Something that was twisted into their own little lie and giving me the nick name "Suicidal Sara". I learned to not feel anything for it. I'd rather have no friends at all then these people.

I entered my house a little later than usual and as the grogginess began to settle over me; my guardian Claire approached me to scold.

"Where have you been? The bus dropped kids off almost half an hour ago" she asks with firmness, putting her hands on her hips. Not a perfect sign "You know there's a psycho out there killing people."

"A bus load of kids crashed into the lake and I had to save them" I joked, but had to grip the stair railing when then things started to spin. My body started to tilt as well, next thing I know I'm trying to remember to breathe as Claire called out my name and held my elbow. She reached in my jacket and pulled out the orange pill bottle, handing me two green liquid tablets. The taste of chalk filled my mouth as I swallowed. A moment later everything went away.

"You know too much activity causes the attacks" Claire told, smoothing down my hair, trying to comfort me like a mother would. Her brown hair was up in a bun so I could see all the worry in her face. She was a pretty lady and sometimes I thought she was a saint to put up with me.

"Your condition could get worst if you take on too much."

I nodded, understanding. Claire moved us to Silver Water Falls because being in the city meant I had to stay inside a lot. A simple police siren would trigger the attacks. Doctors couldn't find what was wrong with me, they resulted it to be panic attacks. The cause being my traumatic brought up from my former family. But in truth, I had no memory of my real family or parents. I started in foster care when they found me wandering alone in the woods somewhere at three. But no recollection of what my life was like before being an orphan. Except a weird scare on my wrist in the shape of an X, but they say it's a birth mark. A year later Claire took over rights of me and tried her hardest to raise me. At seven I was attacked by a dog and ran home with a horrible attack coming. I took too many of my pills and had a seizure. It was nearly fatal if Claire hadn't been there. The story of the over dose sent people thinking I was trying to kill myself. Hence, the Suicidal Sara nickname.

I hated having them. It controlled my life. I just wish I knew the reason for them, of why my body over reacts with motion. Sometimes I want to give into the attacks. I didn't realize I said the last thought out loud till Claire's eyes went wide.

"Sweetie, do I need to call Doctor Swetskie again?" oh no not the psychiatrist again.

"No" I said. She nodded, smiling as we got to our feet.

"Get to bed now. The pills make you terribly tired" she said giving me a hug before I disappeared to my room. I passed out once I shut my eyelids.

I yawned when I walked through Emerson high. Kids flocking in their packs of people, talking and texting while enjoying everything till the bell rings for first period. I grabbed my books and shut my locker. I recognized a familiar form in the corner of my eye and saw Scott. Alice was in front of him, looking like a shiny play boy model. Her expression flirtatious enough to steam up the schools windows. It annoyed me and in a way angered me. I mentally kicked myself. Scott wasn't my boyfriend nor did I think he had any interest similar to that towards me. An intoxicating guy like that would never in his million years be seen with an average girl like me. Though it hurt down to my gut, I turned away from the scene and went on with my day. Crushes literally suck for a girl.

After a few periods, I was walking to Biology when I accidently collided with someone. i bent down to pick up the books I dropped, mumbling an apology.

"Sara?" a voice asked. I stand up, moving my hair out of the way. A good looking boy with bright velvet eyes and tan skin stared at me. I tried to rack my head to see if I remembered this person but nothing came up. Not his dark gold, blond hair, his charming smile and dazzling white teeth, or his lean body. But none of that distracted me from shaking my head at the stranger and trying to move pust him. He blocked my path.

"It's me. Connor Rugaru" the name rumbled in my head but I still had no clue.

"Sorry, guy" I say "you must have me confused with someone else" I walked on but the guy followed.

"Sara Cromwell right?" he asked.

I shook my head "Sara Spectile."

He gave me a doubtful look "no, I don't think so."

I stopped to give this person a piece of my mind "Look, I think I would know my own name and remember if I ever met you. I don't associate with a lot of people so the very rare few I do, I can remember."

"I know it might be difficult, we first met when you were born. I was three but I can still recall the event. It was a very important day. But at six, my family moved our region to the eastern coast of the U.S."

His words sent a cold chill down my spine, a shiver passing through me. A part of me wanted to think he was a liar but his eyes never strayed from mine and they held nothing but what he believed to be the truth. When I was born? Then…that would mean…

"You knew my parents?" I asked in a mere whisper. I could barely have anything work when a cannon ball this this hit me.

He gave me a strange look "Knew them? Our families grew up together. I haven't seen them since I moved away. I just came here on an assignment from my pack." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sara, what's wrong? Why are you asking weird questions?"

My mouth moved but no sound came out, my head was shot and a sinking feeling was growing in my chest. He confused me and frightened me with the information.

I heard a strange noise and looked to the side. Scott stood a few feet away, angry as hell. Nothing like the way he was with Nick in gym. This was prolonged fury he showed towards Connor. And Connor held the same with the sight of Scott.

"Vlkodlak" Scott growled.

"singe vor" Connor hissed. Both crouched in front of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here, Rugaru?" Scott snarled. I didn't understand the name they both called each other, but by the look on their faces, it scared me enough to not ask. I stood between them both, to speechless to move. The situation did not seem good and these two obviously didn't like one another. And I was smacked in the middle.

"I could ask you the same, Scott" Connor said. His voice casual but posture the same "There is something strange going on here. And you being present make it more suspicious. Now, you can either explain this to me, or I'll drag you down to council, dead or alive."

Scott smirks at the idea "You Elite offspring. Always demanding."

"You Renegades, always the right mind, but wrong choices" Connor commented.

Oh, this isn't heading in the right direction. With a lot of will power, I forced myself to speak before blood is shed.

"Uh, Excuse me" I say, stepping in their line of vision "Would anyone care to explain some things to me? Like, how the hell do you two know each other? How do you know my family?" I turn to Connor, basically only wanting to know that little fact.

"You might want to get out of the way, Sara" Connor warned looking up at me, back still crouched "This is going to get ugly." Scott slightly laughed at that.

"Oh no, pretty boy" I say, feeling more confident than usual "I want answers before you two tear at your throats, and by the way" I turned to Scott for a second "Do you ever not fight?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. I was beginning to see another side to Scott.

Without notice and a yelp from me, Connor tackled Scott like a punching back; sending them both sprawled on the floor. Now I wasn't an expert or a fan of any kind of violent shows, but even I could tell they both had some serious training skills in fighting. One minute, Connor holding up Scott, fist pounding away at his face. Then Scott kicks the back of Connors legs and grabs his arm to twist behind his back. No wonder they both were in great shape, must have been in military ops or something. They both continued to throw blows. Scott slammed Connor into the lockers next to me. And Connor sent his knee to Scott's ribs. A girl would normally wait for someone to come break the two up or maybe scream like a damsel in distress. Not me, nope I just had to do something. I couldn't stop them forcefully, so I went to my last resort. I pulled the fire alarm next to me. All the lights went out and the red sirens all over blinked while an ear piercing horn sounded the school. And in preceding time, the two let each other out of the choke holds as people began exiting the classrooms and into the halls.

"We'll be finishing this later "Connor promised.

"All in due time, my friend" Scott replied. I had a hard time following with my vision tunneled and my breath caught in my chest. Terrific, the attacks have been brought on. I tried to gain control of my body to grab my pills but as luck would have it, kids passing by me just made matters worse. My skin felt sensitive and almost like it was breaking. My fingers popped off the cap and I threw the pills in my mouth, dryly swallowing them. Than in a numbing haze I blacked out.

My head was throbbing when I opened my eyes. The scenery was familiar enough for me to know where I was laying. I stood sat up, rubbing my face. It made no sense to be stuck in the nurse's office just because I took a little nap, in the hall, while pulling an illegal stunt to stop a pair of guys from fighting for some reason.

"Rough day?" somebody asked. I looked to the bed beside me. Some girl with dark dread locks and smeared make up was looking at me. I knew her; she was in one of those stoner cliques that ditched school more days than a year held. Mandy or Racquel.

"Why do you ask?" I say.

She shrugs, picking at the white bandage on her arm.

"What happened to you?"

"I borrowed my friends skateboard. Turns out I don't know how to ride one" she tells. Maybe she was high. Good chance.

"So guys are fighting over you and you pass out like a princess in a fairy tale" she comments for no good reason.

"How do you know about that? And they weren't fighting over me" I explain.

"That's what the Scott guy said when he and some other guy helped you in here. He also left you this note" she handed me a folded up sheet of paper on one of the drug cabets near the beds.

I grabbed it and opened it up to read.

Promise to explain everything.

Connor Rugaru

**Scott Livean**

I didn't understand what it meant or why they both signed it. A part of my mind thought it had to be a joke or my delusional side thinking I had to of dreamt up the information of Connor saying he knew my family.

"Hey" the chick said "you're the Sara girl huh?"

I did a little nod. She waved.

"I'm Raquel" she introduced. Her glazed over eyes sought my style "you know, there's a party at my cousin's house tomorrow night. You should come."

I blinked at my room companion. What universe did I just enter in? maybe my pills were giving me hallucinations. Or maybe I was going crazy.

"Well? What do ya say?"

"…..um, I'm sorry, are you inviting me to a party?" I stammered. She nodded with sleepy eyes.

"uhhh, I don't think I'm welcomed to parties, so… thanks but no."

"Too bad, a good fight is needed at one. And the way your boyfriend stared down my cousin was like a bar brawl about to break out."

" Who's your cousin?"

"Nick Deviel."

Oh this keeps getting better and better.

"Your related to the Deviel's?" I asked in disbeliefe.

"By marriage" she answered. Raquel gets up and stretcheds "You really should come though. You bring some excitement to events." When she's finally gone, I flop back to the bed. Is it possible to ignore life?


	5. Chapter 5

It crossed the adults at my school that I didn't inform them of my condition and they gave me a long speech of responsibility to take my health serious. They also incorporated the drug use policy to remember. I pretended to listen and nodded at whatever they said but really, I wasn't even close to worrying about a small dink in my life when a mass load of things just piled into my lap. When they finally decided to release me, I searched for Scott. Scouring the entire campus for that boy, who promised me some answers. I went so far to ask someone I dared never come into contact with.

"Have you seen Scott?" I asked. Alice and her friends halted at their conversation to give me a full on disbelief dirty look. I waited, unfazed by their silent treatment and not breaking my gaze from her.

She raised an eyebrow "How would I know where you boy toy is? After the little scene with the fire alarm, I'm sure he's been kicked out. So sorry, you're gonna have to go back to being a loner freak once again" she says with a slight smile. She made it so easy to hate her. And I couldn't hold back my snarky remarks.

"For your information, Blondie, I was the one who pulled that stunt. And if he was kicked out, then so would I have been."

I don't know what surprised them more, that I was reckless or that I made sense. To my disgust, it looked to me like Alice approved.

"Well, aren't we the careless one. Didn't know you had a pair. You may not be such a loser after all" she got up and got her stuff ready to leave "Perhaps you're invited to my party tomorrow. I had the courtesy to invite Scott as well this morning, but he declined."

She slid her finger alongside my cheek "Maybe we can make this friendship work after all, like you tried when we were kids."

I jerked my head away "Like hell. That was in first grade by the way. I'd rather eat broken glass" I tell then walked back up the steps to school.

It was no lie; I was desperate to find Scott. But it seemed he dropped off the face of the earth. When school ended I was headed home when Mr. Johnson stopped me.

"Sara! I must speak with you about my discovery" he said urgently, pulling me to his desk.

"Mr. Johnson, I really don't have the time for this. It's a bad time and-"

He turned his laptop my way "Read this."

I scanned the title; it was a newspaper article like the one we read yesterday only dated today:

**Murder in Coles Pool**

It was about a horrific killing that was related to the murders that have been happening.

"Coles Pool? That's just 10 miles from us" I say, he nods "it's getting closer."

"And the victim had the same kind of DNA as the rest" he tells, getting up to go to the back of the room.

"This is all really fascinating Mr. Johnson, but I don't understand why I have to know about it. I mean I have a lot of stuff to do than to worry about something that's better fit for the county police" I said when he came up to me with microscope glass slides with red smudges on them.

"We did blood types today, and I included yours"

"Mine? But I missed class today"

He nodded "Yes, but do you remember when you cut yourself last week at the lab station"

"Yeah, a couple of jocks were fooling around with the tools and one accidently sliced me, but it was just a flesh wound" I inform him.

"I know but your blood dripped onto my slides and I thought yours was a part of my own blood collection, so I studied it. Turns out, your blood type is the same as the victims being attacked"

My whole body went cold as my heart fell to my stomach.

"You are one of the very rare cases that have 24 chromosomes as the average human has 23. And in a science case, you're not 100% human" he says, voice very serious for me to think he's making it up. I swallowed to know lose consciousness again. Oh what have I gotten myself into?

Somehow, I didn't figure this to be coincidence. The encounter with Connor saying he knew my family and the hostility action with Scott, and now my own blood being a target, something big was going on and I had to solve it. Ugh, why can't I have normal problems like just worrying about high school crushes breaking my heart or whether I'll get a D in math.

"I've…..gotta go" I say quickly leaving the room to head home. How much more can I take. I skipped the bus, despite yesterday's result, and walked to town. I had to ran sack what I knew but for all I know I'm an alien and somehow two really good looking guys who are enemies are here to get me. Man, if pathetic had a name it would be mine.

When I got to the center of Silver Water Falls, people around was going about their business with handling celebration events arriving soon. Some elderly ladies nodded a hello at me. I sat on a bench watching the sky. It is shrouded with grey clouds, blocking any life beyond. The sun was a mere fantasy with it being gone. A little girl with pig tales and bright brown eyes like mine came up and handed me a tiny flower. I took it and forced a smile for her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

I shook my head "."

She ran off with other kids. I got up and proceeded to go home.

"You have a way with kids" a familiar voice commented. I turned quickly to the voice, to see Connor leaning up against a brick wall next to me. For a second I just stared at him, with a slight feeling of wanting Scott in his place. His shiny golden boy appearance was nice, hair kind of messy, blue flannel, he blended in well. I forgot how tall he was too.

"Leave me alone" I say, and like last time started to walk away.

"That's not an option when you're in danger and now since I know you've been missing for 14 years I can offer to take you safely home to your family" he tells, striding next to me.

"I don't have a family" I snap.

"Yes you do. A very powerful one, and different from these people" he gestures to the whole town square of locals.

"Yeah I'm just starting to believe that there's something off with me. But I'm going to stay in denial for a while."

"This is not a joke, your highness" Connor tells. I stretched to a complete at his words. Slowly turning towards him.

"What did you just call me?"

He curses at himself as he takes a deep breath, eyes meeting mine.

"No, oh no, no, no, hell no, I do not think so" I say speeding up my pace "you, are wacko to think I'm anything close to that."

"Your condition" he says "it's a result of your family."

"My family?"

"Yes, your parents are rulers of people. That's how I recolonized you; you have your mother's eyes but your father's fair skin and black hair. You're the only child that resembles your parents because you are the rightful child to their marriage"

"How many kids do they have?"

"10 total, but their all half sibling from other spouses of your parents."

"God, what kind of people are they?" I say to mostly myself. Maybe foster care was a lot better than I imagine. My "supposed" family sounded nuts-O.

"Vampires" Connor says flatly. I snap my head at him, with my mouth dropped so low it hit my feet.

I looked too long and ran into a poll.


End file.
